


A "Return" To the Realm of Velvet

by Nevy2120



Category: Persona 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevy2120/pseuds/Nevy2120
Summary: A Tatsuya Suou solo for an AU group, about Tatsuya's reaction to seeing the entrance to the Velvet Room after so long.
Kudos: 16





	A "Return" To the Realm of Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo that I've written for an AU project I am a part of on discord, so it won't make a whole ton of sense for those reading here.

It was an errand that he went on, after finishing up at Leblanc. Something simple. They always were with this client, bordering on who knows how many odd jobs he'd been sent on by them at this point. 'Fetch me some of this,' 'Get me a few things here,' 'Visit a friend of mine for me.'

It didn't entirely matter for him in terms of what the jobs entailed; after all, the Suou owed the guy a few more favors than he could count, and the money in return helped keep food on the table.

Still being somewhat new to Tokyo, Tatsuya found himself lost down crowded streets and busy paths in his ventures, rounding a corner before-

...Simplicity was a fickle thing, Tatsuya realized, in that heart-wrenching instant as the corner was turned. All he was greeted with was a quiet alleyway, no people around, finding himself away from the hustle an bustle of Akihabara. But there was also another inhabitant of the one-way path.

A blue, ethereal door, standing lonely in front of him. It was a beautiful sight, and the rational part of the Suou's mind knew that others would agree with that thought process.

But his rational mind was not what took over in this moment as he felt a sudden surge of fear rush through his entire being in that split second of seeing the door he knew so well. 

He only wanted to scream at the sight, a sheer drop into terror of the Room that stood before him and what it meant. 

Memories came flooding back to him, of the times he visited the Velvet Room in the past. Leading all the way up to the fight-

'No. No, don't think of this, don't go back there. You're past that. That bastard doesn't have his strings in you anymore. You're safe. You are out of that hell.'

His own voice, for once. A welcome surprise-

No matter how much he tried to calm himself, no matter the attempts at steadying himself, nothing worked. All of it brought Tatsuya to fall back, bracing himself against the wall to his side in all he could to not just drop to his knees in tears from the flood of emotion.

'Get yourself together, idiot. You look like a dumbass here on the ground, and you still need to get this over with.'

Heh, there it is, with that mocking tone of his-

Before long, and with a few failed attempts, the brown-haired male managed to fetch himself from the ground. Dusting off pant legs with a sigh, his direction changed on a heel, leaving that Room behind him for the time being. He couldn't let this keep him down as it had. After all, he still had an errand to complete and his client did not like to be kept waiting.

With a mental note to stop back in for a coffee at Leblanc again before leaving Tokyo for Sumaru, Tatsuya was out from the alley and on his way to the store.


End file.
